


Autumn Leaves

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: For October 1 Challenge!





	Autumn Leaves

Change was always hard. Especially when the very world did that very thing. There was no importance or reasoning behind it. It was utterly annoying. There was no thought behind that change. 

Autumn leaves always had the habit of falling slowly. For they had no cares, with nowhere to be. The smell of autumn had a strong smell here, it felt as if you could walk straight into another world. The scent of pumpkin and spices filled the room with a homey feeling. Yet it was not the only thing that caused the environment to seem so different. It was the people themselves. When the season changed it seemed the people changed with it. They constantly adapted and evolved due to the mighty changes of the world. Things changed so easily, but this place would always hold the darkest of memories.

Yao sighed as he turned away from the cluster of desks and began walking past all the brightly decorated areas. The closer he got to the screaming the slower his pace went. The arguing was so loud he could hear it the moment he exited the elevator. He didn’t know who was in there, but if they were that loud he would rather stay far away from them. There was just one thing holding him back, his report. He needed to put it on Yutong’s desk or risk getting yelled at himself.

With one final sigh Yao forced the door open. Instead, the screaming came to a halt as Bai Yutong turned towards the door with a furious expression, he paused though when he saw Zhan Yao standing in the doorway. The poor cadet he had been yelling at was almost in tears by this point. Yao forced his body to move from its frozen state to bring the files up to eye level and wave them back and forth. Yutong seemed surprised at first then recognition flashed through his eyes. He waved his hand to dismiss the cadet who immediately bowed and practically ran from the room.

“I thought you had already left,” Yutong states as he leans against his office desk. He takes a deep breath as he watches the cadet run from the main room in fear. He shakes his head in annoyance before gesturing to the chair in front of him. Yao takes careful steps forward before sitting slowly. He eyes his childhood friend with suspicion. “So, what do you need?”

“Ah, here. It's the final report about the last case.” Zhan Yao hands the stack of papers to Yutong as he leans closer to get a look. Yao nods at him before standing up tiredly to put his coat on. He smiles before dismissing himself as Yutong opens the file and starts to go through it. “Goodnight.” As Yao closes the door he stops and turns back around to watch Yutong walk back to the other side of his desk. “Hey,” Yutong looks up at him expectantly. “Don’t stay too late. Get some rest.” Yao smiles before turning to leave.

Bai Yutong watches him leave with surprise on his face. Before he smiles in glee and places the file onto his desk. Grabbing his jacket and keys he runs for the door hoping to catch his prey before he leaves entirely. Taking the stairs he runs down countless floors before finally getting to the main floor. He runs from the entrance to look hurriedly around the area. Walking past the trees on the pedestrians walkway he spots Zhan Yao. “Hey!”

At his yell Yao stops and turns around in surprise, seeing Yutong he tilts his head to the side with a confused expression. He waits as Yutong runs up to him and gasp in surprise when he is gripped tightly by the arms as Yutong smiles down at him. Yutong’s smile becomes fonder as he reaches up to pull a leaf from Yao’s hair. Yao looks up at him as he pulls him back towards the building entrance. “What is it?” Yao asks in bewilderment.

Yutong smiles back at him as he pulls him past the main entrance to where his car is parked, “Let’s go together.” He smiles as he unlocks the car and turns to face Yao. He looks hopeful as he continues eye contact.

Yao breaks out in a fond smile as he giggles at Yutongs behavior. “Yeah, let's go home.” He smiles wider as he leans up on his tippy toes to place a small kiss on Yutong’s lips. Yutong smiled down at him as he followed his lips as he leaned back down.

Although Yao used to hate change, he realized something. Each season holds something special and without it, there would be no point in there being change. Change was necessary, but sometimes that change wasn't all that bad.


End file.
